


I Like You By My Side

by FishyPajamas



Series: A week of kagehina [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A Week of Kagehina, Kageyama is an awkward child, M/M, Pining, rating for two bad words, they're both idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 12:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4136718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FishyPajamas/pseuds/FishyPajamas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 2 prompt for A week of KageHina: Subtle</p><p>(Or Kageyama confessed a while ago but Hinata never got the memo)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Like You By My Side

Someone somewhere was testing him. That much he was sure of. The last week and a half have felt like an eternity and there was no sign of the feeling stopping anytime soon. But it wasn’t an unpleasant feeling all together. It was more like…. emotional constipation. Every time Kageyama looked over at Hinata, a tightness started building in his stomach that rose up to form a knot in his throat.

“Alright, that’s enough for today. Good work, everyone. Let’s clean up the gym and lock up. I’ll buy you all pork buns on the way home.” Sawamura’s voice was booming in the small gym, his eyes scanning over the exhausted, sweaty bodies that all seemed to sigh in relief after he spoke. It had been a full day of practice but they all played well. 

There was quiet movement as feet scurried around the room, the familiar squeak of their sneakers being the only noise heard besides soft _“Let me help you”s_ and _“Can you bring that over here?”s._ It was Kageyama’s turn to pick up the balls scattered around the gym and he piled them under his arms as he walked around. He bent down to pick up another one when an oddly soft voice caught his attention. 

“Here, Kageyama.” Hinata stood before him, a ball held between his hands. He carefully tucked it under the taller boy’s arm before stepping back. 

Kageyama felt extremely conscious of their closeness, his arms straining to hold onto the volleyballs as he waited for Hinata to speak again. “Did you want some-“

“Kageyama! Hinata! Hurry up, we all want to go home soon, ya’know?” Tanaka yelled out, his arms full of netting as he passed by them to enter the equipment room. “Argue while you fucking clean!” 

Hearing his senpai’s tone, Hinata moved away immediately and scrambled around to pick the remaining balls and threw them into the storage bin. He waited as Kageyama did the same, his eyes roaming on anything that wasn’t Kageyama’s face. But he was looking at him. He could feel his steely eyes on him. “msorry.”

“Excuse me? Speak up, dumbass.” Came Kageyama’s disgruntled reply, trying his best to keep his face calm. _Don’t scare him. He’ll run away_.

“I’m sorry for not giving you an answer sooner. I-I panicked and you were looking so scary, my stomach was just going _‘gwah’_ and _‘unnggg’_. I couldn’t think straight at all.” The words came out strained and breathy, his hands to hold his stomach as the nervousness settled in again. It was hard enough trying to say all this, but Kageyama hadn’t looked away for a single second and he wasn’t sure if that was a good sign.

Kageyama kept his graze steady, his hands clenched at his side as he listened to Hinata’s ramble. Of course he scared him. People usually don’t….confess things like that over lunch. But in his defense, he had been leaving hints for a while now. They ate lunch together constantly, they did their homework together. He had even slept over a few times and Hinata’s mother knew him by name. He got two milks from the vending machine last week and he gave one to Hinata. They sometimes held hands on the bus ride home.

“-and I spent a lot of time thinking about it because it caught me off guard. It was so sudde-“

“No it wasn’t. I said I liked you. Earlier.” Kageyama finally said, his eyebrows furrowed as he struggled to understand why Hinata didn’t understand that it wasn’t sudden. It had been going on for a while. 

Hinata looked up at him, his nose wrinkled as he slowly shook his head. “Nu uh. You said you liked me by your side. On the court.” Kageyama said it often actually. How they were a good pair, how they were getting better at communicating, how they should spend more time together working on plays or homework or just watching a movi- Oh. _Oh god_. 

A look of realization finally settled on Hinata’s face so Kageyama didn’t feel the need to correct him. His exact words had been _“I like you by my side”_. He thought it had been understood because Hinata’s quick reply had been a cheeky _“I like you too, Kageyama!”_. His confession last week seemed like the normal progression of events. 

_“I want to kiss you.”_

Kageyama looked around slowly to see the entire team in their own little world, mindless chatter heard now and then. No one was looking their way anymore. He leaned down to reach for Hinata’s hand, making sure to move slowly so he didn’t scare him. “We don’t have to kiss now. I’m okay like this.” He motioned to their joined hands, the start of an awkward smile on his face. Hinata had sweaty palms.

“I… I’d like that. Yea! I want to… you know… but later. Okay?” A soft flush was visible on his cheeks, his eyes shy and nervous despite the fact that he seemed to hold Kageyama’s hand tighter when they got called to the locker room. 

“Later. I can wait. Don’t run away again, dumbass Hinata.” 

“If you’re going to be rude, I’ll leave!” 

**Author's Note:**

> I take requests so please drop by and visit my tumblr.
> 
> fishypajamas.tumblr.com


End file.
